50 Shades of Green/Dialogues
Previously in Criminal Case... Diego: I can't believe that Dustin guy just played with all of us. Diego: I don't think we should see him in 20:00, maybe he will set-up something to kill us, but i am r- BOOM Diego: No, not again... You right, its a bomb attack inside our prison facility... Quick lets go inside! Inside the facility... Diego: What happened here?! Security Guard: I dont know, i hear the explosion from sector E, and there was a body... i think its Dustin's. Diego: Dus... No, not now... And my phone ringing, wait a sec. Diego: What you want!? Chief Bennett: So this how you answer your phone Diego... Diego: Irv.. Chief, i am sorry but we have murder investigation and-- Chief: Leave that to and Lena, i need you here, to be precise Mayor need you. Diego: Mayor wants me, interesting. I am on my way... Diego: go to Sector E and inspect the crime scene, Lena will join you i have something to do with a mayor. Good luck. Chapter 1: I''nvestigate Sector E...'' Lena: Here i am, . What i miss? Lena: Whoaaa! Is that Dustin Moore, his face is blue so he didn't die by the explosion. You are right, lets send him to Andre. Lena: Good catch! This Access badge can give us something, but text missing, could you make it visible again? Lena: Also that broken thing might be a useful clue, let me get a glue so we can piece together that thing. Lena: I agree, we also need to talk to that Prison Guard, maybe he saw something. Examine access badge... Lena: I knew that access badge is familiar to me. Its prison cell access badge, used in the minimum security sector and its given to people who visited criminals here. Lena: Yes, right, we found this badge here, in prison. That means our killer needed to have it to get access to this part of Prison. Lena: Congrats ! You just found our first evidence. Examine broken device... Lena: Holly Molly, ! Its a bomb! Really ugly one but still bomb. Hear you clean and loud, i will send this ugly bomb to Peter! Ask Jordan Brown if he saw something... Lena: Mr Brown, we would like to know more about this... situation. Jordan Brown: I already to you . I hear an explosion i run to the sector E when i found... found Dustin, dead. Lena: About a Dustin, did he made any toubles since he was arrested? Jordan Brown: No he didn't. Since he came here we was a quiet guy. He even do his prison job on the time, but also takes couple of courses like painting and sculpture making. Jordan Brown: That is the reason why is he transferred to Sector E. In that sector are only best prisoners. Lena: Well, he changed a lot... Thanks for your time, Mr Brown. Jordan Brown: Pleasure is mine, . Lena: We need to think about this ... Think like a killer. Lena: the Whole prison is in mess because of my bomb diversion. I can to leave in peace, but its too risky to... Excecly ! Too risky to leave lues inside, so that mean... Lena: Our clues are utside the prison! Let's go before someone contaminate the clues. Investigate Prison Facility Entrance... Lena: Did you find anything who can tell us who the killer is? Lena: Pile of rocks? If you think they hide something, i will believe you, lets search that... pile of rocks. Examine pile of rocks... Lena: You found a torn paper. Right, its card. Lets restore them to see what is on 'em! Examine torn card... Lena: Kara Powers, therapist. I do-- Lena. To look on other side? Ok... Oh i see there call me if i need you again... Lena: Okay, this is... piece of evidence and we should follow it. Lets find Kara and ask her about our victim. Talk to Kara Powers about a victim... Lena: Miss Powers, this si and we investigate death of Dustin Moore, your client judging by a message you wrote on a card. Kara Powers: Wait, Dustin is dead? Like really dead?! Oh, seems he was right wwhen he said that. Lena: Said what? Kara Powers: I know i chould keep this information private but he said that he was stalked, that he could feel someones breath on his neck... Kara Powers: I readed his record, he was a killer i said that's normal reaction, you feel like soul of your victims who follows you... That's it, . Analyze homemade bomb... Peter: Wow, . Thanks for this good piece of electronic, its ugly because there is no armor but "work". Peter: Just not on the way you think. This bomb just make a big BOOM sund like a real bomb but not and demage. Also its activated by remote so killed didnt need to be there, but he needed to be in range of the locator... Peter: About 10 miles. Peter: Anyway i found a person who made it because he left a good piece of DNA. Peter: Your X guy is Aaron Moore! Lena: Like Dustin Moore? Peter: Yeah, but they are not relatives, at least not close relatives because science says that all people with same surname are somehow relatives. Lena: Cool. Lets go to find this Aaron Moore and ask hima bout a bomb he made. Question Aaron Moore about a bomb... Aaron Moore: My bomb explode? You joking ? My bombs cant explode because i cannot do that. I can't make them explode... Aaron Moore: Except... Lena: Except what, Mr Moore? Arron Moore: NO! Its stolen my prototype Z480 is stolen! That is only working bomb i made, i mean it can make just a loud sound but still.. its unique. Lena: Well, found it. Its a evidence ina murder of Dustin Moore. Aaron Moore: Dustin Moore? I don't know any Dustin Moore, officers. Lena: I bet you dont... Anyway be around, maybe we will back. Autopsy Victims body... Lena: Where is Andre? ANDRE! ANDRE! Andre: Yes, you looking fo- Oh hi , Lena. I assume you are here because of victim. Lena: Yes we are. Andre: Super! I will lead you into his murder. You see his face is blue because he died... well from lack of oxygen. Andre: I foudn interesting thing inside his throat. 50 bills. Guess what bills. Lena: No, don't tell me that are bills Diego and looking for. Andre: Yes they are Merged Nations dollar bills. But that is not all i found strange substance on the bills. Andre: I cheched the substance.... by licking my finger because i put finger on that thing. Lena: You know what you ould die? Andre: Yes, but i didnt and that substance is ice ream. Good luck with your homicide. Later on... Lena: What a interesting case . First we found Dustin Moore killed by money he stole from the bank. Prison Guard says that he was very good prisoner... Lena: ... Also he visited therapist Kara Powers because h knew he gonna be murdered? But al- Peter: ! Why you didnt tell me you have cell access badge as a evidence, that thing can solve your case! Lena: Really? Chapter 2: Lena: Our victims seems very good in jail, like really hard working guy. But that will nott tell us mo-- Peter: ! There you are! Why you didnt tell me you have cell access badge as evidence. That can solve your case! Lena: What? How? Peter: Give me access badge you found... Lena: Just a sec... Peter: ... Lena: There it is, but how you this will solve our case? Lena: Leave that to me, just to check serial number, and... There it is. Check this location and i am su- Derek Jones: , time is up! Where is my money. Lena: Your money is used as murder weap- Derek Jones: Oh, really? I don't care just give me money and i won't destroy your little department. Lena: Is that threat? I agree, . Welcome to our suspect list, Mr Jones. Derek Jones: We will see that... Put me as your suspect but you have time untill midnight to finish this investigation and give back my money or! Lena: Ok, , we have job to do, so let's go. Question Derek Jones... Derek: Bfore you ask, i don't know for any murder. And better don't keep me locked unless.... Mahhh, better start looking for other job right now . Lena: Stop with threats, Mr Jones. We know you knew Dustin, he is the one who died. Derek: Hah. Awesome. That piece of poop didnt deserve better ending. If i didnt locked up here i could buy best ice cream in town for me and his killer. Lena: You know that will make you perfect suspect? Derek: I don't care, i am technical owner of this district ad you detectives have less that 14 hours to finish this hell of case before i kick your department out. Good day! Investigate Exchange Office... Lena: What we have here, ? Lena: You found faded paper, i will gget a dusting kit for that... But also locked laptop, you think you can hack into it? Lena: And this briefcase, its suspicious to me, but its locked also... Can you unlocking it, ? Examine faded paper... Lena: Faded paper is actually quittance you get when you exchange the money. Look its Dustin's name on it, its old actually, months ago... In that time he killed Samuel, that's right! Worker who signed it is Dinnah Day, Samuels wife. Lena: I agree with you, lets talk to her. Examine locked laptop... Lena: Nice, i will send it to to Peter! Examine briefcase... Lena: Awesome, ! Let's see. Wow this is prison transfer list and look there is victims name too. Person who filled the list is... Lena: Jordan Brown? Like security guard we meet earlier? Lets ask him about this thing. Talk to Dinnah Day... Dinnah: hello. Want some ice cream, if you mix it with whiskey, mmm tasty. Lena: Sorry Mrs Dinnah, but we are here because we found that Dustin Moore, late killer of your husband on the day of his arrest exchanged some money. Dinnah: Late? He is dead, like murdered. Well that is karma, , but yes he wanted to exhnage one currency from Eastern Europe. Dinnah: But if you think i killed him, i will need to dissapoint you, officers, because i didnt kill him. I am not that kind of person like him. I am not that weak to kill! Talk to Jordan about a transfer list... Lena: Mr Brown, we found your briefcase an- Jordan: Umm... I can explain... that movies are for my... brother... Lena: What movies, talks about this transfer list. You said that Dustin was perfect prisoner. Jordan: Perfect? f he wasp perfect he would still be alive and outside this facility. Look i know what i said. He was good until he was transferred here, week ago. Jordan: And since that day, he start to steal from other prisoners, he even stole my favorite pineapple ice cream. Lena: Let's just hope you didn't kill him because he stole your ice cream... Analyze Laptop... Peter: Oh no, i melted it. Well i can throw this 5 TB hard disc now... Oh you are here, friends. Lena: Please don't tell me you destroyed laptop, please. Peter: Then i will not... Joke, your evidence is fine. Peter: I can say that this laptop is used as remote to active bomb who causes madness inside the jail. But not just that i found IP of this laptop and where his IP was connected last time. Peter: That location would be Prison Entrance... Lena: Good job Peter, let's go , to solve this case! Investigate Bushes... Lena: What you do in that bushes, ? Lena: Oh i see you found a clues there... Broken device, seems like puzzle time. Also strange book, look the cover picture, its look like murder. Lena: Can you make a title visible again? Examine broken device... Lena: That device is a CCTV Camera. Interesting. Lets hope Peter can use footage from it. Examine strange book... Lena: "How to commit a perfect murder"?! Who would read this book? I agree, lets send them to Angela. Analyze CCTV Camera... Peter: There you are. I have good and bad news... Lena: Thats are bad news? Peter: Your evidence, camera, well... that thing fall apart... But good news are that i extract soem footage. See. Lena: I see just body in a smoke. Peter:Yeah i know, since you tro have only 6 hours to finish this investigation i didn't had enough time to clear picture fully, but i can tell you that killers cloths are black. Lena: So we looking fo someone who like to wear black. Awesome. Analyze book.. Angela: , its been a while. Hey Lena. I wont take you too long because of ultimatum. Angela: I analyze handwritting from last page and this book belong to Dinnah Day. Lena: Dinnah? I agree, , we need to speak with her about this. Ask Dinnah why she have How to commit a perfect murder book... Lena: Mrs Day, you have very strange hobbies. Dinnah: What? I don't understand, . Lena: This book, interesting kind of book you like to read. Dinnah: .......... Dinnah: Umm.... Ok i have that book, so what? I was just interested to know how some people can urder someone and that even FBI can find who didt that. That's all. Dinnah: Ok, i wanted Dustin dead, but like i told you, i am not a weak person to kill. Police Station... Lena: I never tought this going to happened. Now Jordan claim that Dustin was not that goos as he said earlier... But also Dinnah who wanted him dead but she claim that only weak killer. I mena she is right on that point. Lena: Totally right, lets not forget Derek. That old guy really want to destroy us... Lena: Now i dont know what to do next, . Peter: Let me help you, then. Peter: , i am a genius. You won't believe what i found! Chapter 3 Peter: You see, i get myself some more freedom here and jumped into prison servers to get clear footage i lost when i melted.... security camera. Lena. You melted a evidence isnide the evidence!? You are full of suprises, Pet. Peter: I know. Anyway i found it. Its off sound but on footage are Derek Jones and Dustin Moore, and for sure Derek is angry and yelling on him. Lena: Derek Jones yells on people. Nothing special about that but you are right we need to found about what they talk about. See what problem Derek had with the victim... Derek: I see you two don't have better job to do. You have less than 5 hours to finish this, , so.. be.. quick, hah. Lena: Mr Jones, we foudn this fotage of you and Dustin and seems you yall on him. Derek: So? I yell on yout two idiots too but i didn't kill you. And if you want to know wwe argured about that money he stole. I know he gived them to you, coppers. And I want them back. Lena: You will get it, after we finish this investigation, unless you killed him because he cooperated with the police. Lena: What's our next move? Back to victim's cell and search for evidences there? Awesome, let's go. Investigate Dustin's cell... Lena: That latters you picked up look new, i mean Dustin was locked up for a month but... Oh sender's name is faded, can you recover it? Lena: Also what you want to do witht that door keyhole?Oh i see there is something stuck in it. We should collect a sample for the lab. Lena: And torn photo? Ok, let me get a tape and we can play some puzzles. Examine latters... Lena: Let's see who is our sender... Dinnah Day?! This is evidence so we are allowed to open this... Lena: Oh My God! This is not casual latter this is threat latter, listen: "Better watch your back, i am after you. Law is not enough for murderer like you". Wow, this is clearly not was she told us about. I agree she will stop her lies right now! Examine prison door keyhole... Lena: Great, i will send this fibers to Kim. Examine torn photo... Len: Oh.. wow. This is apin up of... Kara Powels. I need t admit she is one beutiful lady. But yu are right, we need to ask her how her pin up ended here. Talk to Dinnah about threat latters... Lena: Mrs Day, if i was you i would stop lying! Tell everything bout this latters! Dinnah: ..... Lena: NOW! Dinnh: Ok, stop yalling. Yes i wrote all those latters to him, but just to scare him. Since the day he killed by beloved soul i cant find the rest. You don't know how is feel to dit next to TV eating buket of ice reama and watching some trashy Starwood comedy's! Dinnah: Believe me or don't, its your choice, . Talk to Kara about her pin-up... Lena: Miss Powers, we found.... un found your... picture. Kara: Oh i see you are lesbian, right? If you want i can give you some more pin-up's and maybe something mor-- Lena: Don't really need, i have a girlfriend. Anyway, why you sended pin-up to Dustin? Kara: Because i am pretty, young, i am theparist, sexy therapist and he was my bofriend. Lena: Boyfriend?! Why you din't tell us that earlier? Kara: Why would I? If is that really all you have to ask me then excuse me i need to get some ice cream, its hot outside and keep my picture, Detective. Lena: Did she just... Never mind lets back to our investigation... Analyze fibers... Kim: Rocking evening, right? Because tonight is rock concert of Scrubs! Lena: That's cool but we run out of time, Derek untimatum and that things. Kim: Sure, girl. Fibers found are fibers tiny to be from cloths, but enough big to be by a tie, bowtie precise. Lena: So our killer is bowtie wearer. I hope they have bowtie in color of prison outfit haha. Lena: I agree with you , we need to take last look at the Exchange Office. Investigate Drawers... Lena: What you collected, ? Torn paper, prison keys and MISSING BILLS? Lena: you are right, we need to give bak this devil thing to Dereka nd also i will get a tape until you collect that strange substance on th keys... Examine prison keys... Lena: I am sure Kim will be more than generous to analyze that saliva for us, . Examine torn document... Lena: A lawsuit document. And you are right, Jordan's name is on it, and Dustin's too. I agree with you , its time for another interrogation! Give missing bills to Derek... Derek: Less than a hour, Detectives, less than a hour. Lena: Hey, you said until midnisht, we have 3 hours more! Derek: Int his game i make a rules! Now why you bringed me here again, ? Lena: We bring you here to give you bak this bills we found. Derek: Just 10 bills? Where is the rest, girl? Lena: We will find it, if you give us more time! Derek: Just dream about that. See ya for 45 minutes! Question Jordan about lawsuit document... Jordan: And what if i wanted to sue that a**hole! Since he came here, my life become hell! Jordan: All day, all night i try to calm that idiot but next day he would back to same behaviour. Steal, deal, sleep, reapeat. That is what he did here! Ho go i have shift to do. Aanlyze Saliva... Lena: Kim, pease be quick, we have less than 10 minutes to arrest the killer! Kim: Don't worry, be happy. About a saliv it was badly contaminated by key corrosion but i menage to extract something from it. Kim: You killer is older than 45 years, . Lena: That's it! We have all evidences. Lets arrest Dudtin's killer once for all! Arrest the killer!... Lena: Derek Jones, you are aunder arrest for murder of prisoner Dustin Moore! Derek: Now, you are officially crazy, girl. I didnt kill anyone. Lena: Evidence says different thing. First found your access badge in Sector E! Derek: A lot of people have the same acc- Lena: Lets not forget ice cream you left on YOUR bills you REPORTED as stolen! But also picture of security camera's, fibers from -- Derek: Really? That's all evidences you have? I confess i killed that little idiot. He deserved it. Derek: No one steals and no one cheat Derek Jones, God of Money Heaven! Lena: You killed him with the money you reported as stolen! Derek: I found it actually, and i hid in in his cell, bu he wanted to be a good guy. No-no in my game. Lena: Derek Jones, we hear enough, you are under arrest. Judge Yrok: Derek Jones, you are charged for murder of prisoner Dustin Moore, how you plead? Derek: Guilty, your Honor because i didnt killed him earlier. Judge York: Earlier? You know that this confessing could lead yout to bigger sentance? Derek: Really? I don't think so. I owe 90% of all business. Bruno: You OWNED! You don't owe anything now. My division checked all all accounts and we foudn that you are connected to Eastern Brick gang! Bruno: We all know hw Eastern Brick is powerfull gang, they are influenced here. But thanks to brilliant work of 's team you are finally cough! Derek: That is impossible! No one -- Judge York: Silence in the Court! Derek Jones, this Court sentance you to life in jail! Money Is Not Everything Police Station, day after... Bruno: Hello, i just wanted to congrats you and your team on amazing investigation. Thanks to you we finally taked down Eastern Brick. Also i am here for soemthing more... Bruno: Miss Hopper, , your Chief allowed me to use his officer. I want to ask something Detetive Hopper, but i need you too. I will wait for you two in the office. Lena: For what he want me? I don't understand, you are the one who solved the case, not me... Chief Bennet: , i have news for you. Lead Inspector Diaz, by Mayors orders will be off duty for some time because she wanted him lose to her as her bodyguard during her visiting of... Chief Bennet: Fluxford, Rusthollow, Laroy Bay, Harwell, Starlight Shores, Grimsborough and Pacific Bay. Chief Bennet: That mean he made a space for our rookie, Angela Stipetich. She is a new recruit from Croatia. She wait for you in breakroom. Its on you what you will do first. Meet your new partner... Angela Stipetich: Good day, . I am officer Angela Stipetich. Chief Bennett told me you will be my mentor. Angela: I hear some rocking stuff about you and how you kicked out Lead Inspector Diaz from best Fario cop position. And i am ready to learn from master, like you, . Monica: , you need to help me, its very, very urgent! Like very urgent... Hey girl. Angela: Hello? This sound like a job to me. I will follow you, . See what's problem with Monica... Monica: , you need to help me. You already know i am Lena's girlfriend. We dating for about 5 years and i feel like its time to finally marry her. Angela: That is so romanti, but what is a problem then? Monica: I get the most beutifull ring i could find and i passed Fario Prison Facility and then i probably dropped a ring boy somwehre. I looked for a hours and i didnt found it. Monica: Please, , you are my last hope for my future relationhsip with Lena. Angela: Don't worry, Miss Lovato, i am sure will found your ring in no time. Monica thanks you so much, . Before you go grab something to eat, i will pay. Investigate Bushes... Angela: , did you find Miss Lovato's ring? I see you foudn a ring box, so nside is for sure ring. Angela: I see there is serial number inside but is illegible. Can you make it visible again so we can prove that this ring is Miss Lovato's? Examine ring... Angela: Wow, that is super impresive, . I hope that i will be fast as you one day. Lets send this number to tech expert. See what Bruno want... Lena: You wanted to se me, Detective? Bruno: yes, Miss Hopper. I readed your record. It says that you worked on one important undercover mission in Honolulu... Lena: Yes i worked, but i don't see a point? Bruno: Point is, i need one Detective, female detective who matching your description for my undercover mission. I deal everything with Chief Bennett, your is just to say "yes". Lena: Sure i will help you. Bruno: Ummm. I am screwed. I lost record of person you will need to work and later to arrest. I am pretty sure i lost them in Exchange office. Lena: Oh, no. Me and will find that reord, don't worry, Bruno. Bruno: I hope you will. Investigate Exhange Office... Lena: Did you find it, ? Yes, you are right, maybe is under this books. Examine pile of books... Lena: Oh no, its jsut torned paper. Right, lets restore it to see mybe is that our document. Examine torn paper... Lena: You was right, ! That torned paper was our target criminal reorord. Lena: I agree, lets inform Detective Bruno that we found his record. Inform Bruno that you found atrget's criminal record... Bruno: YES! You found it, good job, . sould take you two out and pay you few drinks as thanks but we need to go, Lena. Lena: I know, uh. , take my badge and give it to Monica when you see her. Told her i will bak very soon. Druno: Thanks again, . Here take this as a thanks. Later on... Monica: did you saw Lena? She didnt pick up her phone, i start to worry. Angela: Miss Lovato, Monica left. She will be on underover mission. Monica: Oh no, i wathed documentary's about that, 90% of all undercover mission ends in blood... Angela: i right. You knw Lena, she will be good. Monica: I hope so. I also hope that she will back on the time for her birthday i wanted to host a nice party for her and now, i should propose her on that day. Chief Bennett: Soory to interrupt, but , Officer Stipetich, my office. Police Chief Office... Chief Bennett: Congrats, . You made awesome progress in Money Heaven and together with your rookie you are redy to move on in Digital Utopia district. Chief Bennett: I am sure, our rookie will love that district. Its fully modern. There is not thing like a hand work, gas nor money. Everything is powered by computers. Chuef Bennett: Now go, finish your report, and then show to our new rookie district.